


The Red Moon

by the_toadlet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, everyone dies, i tried to make it as heart wrenching as possible, this was technically for an assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: The colony wanted a better look at the planet, after readings indicated there might be life. The team sent up to investigate never returned.





	The Red Moon

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was 'describe the weather',,, send help

The sun beat down on the baked skulls of the exploration party. The remains of their landing ship had cracks spiderwebbing across it, blown farther open by the constant wind whistling across the small moon. Chipped paint spelled out letters and numbers on the hull of the ship, tipped over and half buried in the sand. 

 

**_Explorer X5-923-672_ **

 

The reminants of the explore crew, sent to find life forms on the sandy rock. The scanners in Colony 008 on Mars had picked up movemnt, unnatural to sand planets. The explore crew were told that it was likely a worm type creature, living under the sand to avoid the intense heat bearing down constantly.

The moon had long days, nearly 140 standard hours, and the heat never stopped while the sun was up. The nights were bitterly cold, freezing most liquids unless properly insulated. Blood was frozen quickly, nearly instantly after the systems star vanished behind the horizon. The star was reaching the end of its lifespan, a deep red that pierced vallys and glared off of the shattered ship. 

The end of the day was what killed the engineer. He was out doing mantinance, and his suit malfunctioned. His comns were shut off, and the constant flow of oxygen was increased. He attributed his lightheadedness to the decreased rations. Their ship had broken, mere hours after they had landed, and they had limited the amount of food each crewmember got after ground control realised they might be there for an indeterminal amount of time. Shortly after, the radio systems had mysteriously flickered off. No amount of tinkering, on Engineer Garett's part or the brilliant young scientist brought along to examine whatever life they found, managed to get it back online. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it, it just wouldn't work.

That should've been their first warning that something was very, very wrong. Engineer Garett, known merely as Hunk to his friends, was declared dead the next morning when his body was found frozen to the panels, a shocked expression drawn across his brow. The crew wept bitterly, his happy chuckles silently ringing across the room as they ejected him as far from the ship as possible. His body would mummify quickly, the heat from quickly making his suit an oven. 

The captain died next. Her rooms locked while she washed her thick and luxirious hair, unbeknowest to the lanky woman. The ship had a protocol for emergencies, to limit oxygen only to rooms that were occupied. The protocol was in action, to help preserve oxygen for the indertermate period trapped on the small moon. Captain Allura smoother her hair against her scalp, sighing as water cascaded past her shoulderblades. She hummed and powered up her hair dryer, the click of the window unlocking disguised by the wirring of the fan. 

The air was immediatly sucked out of the room as the window opened, and allura screamed once before collapsing. Her vision was blurring quickly, the lack of air and vaccum tearing everything from her lungs. She tried to crawl towards her emergency oxygen kit, reaching out a hand for the blissful relief of being completely breathless-

She was found prone, one hand frozen just before the strap of her oxygen tank. Captian Allura was declared dead after the door clicked open and Scientist Gunman came to investigate the strangled scream and let out a scream herself, finding the corpse of her captain spread across the floor. Her body was thrown beside Engineer Garett, whos suit was shreded around his mummified flesh. The sand had ripped the thick fabric apart, and the remaining three crewmembers exchanged frightened glances. 

Pilot Kogane was the next to go. He was trying to take up where Hunk left off, his brow furrowed in concentration as he repaired wires under a panel. His co-pilot and husband sat on the floor next to his toolbox, handing him tools and chatting aimlessly. They had been married a year before they went into the three-year intensive pilot training program, and their five year anniversary was in less than a week. Keith- as the good pilot was known to his friends- smiled slightly when pilot McClain made a patricularly bad joke. He was still smiling when the panel fell, severing his neck and wrists. Blood covered the floor, a few weak spurts covering his shocked husband. Lance screamed and scrambled back, tears streaking down his face.  Scientist Gunman bolted into the room, skidding to a stop when she caught sight of her pilot, laying on the floor, blood soaking through his clothes and leaking into the cracks in the tiles. 

"Oh, god." The whisper bounced off the walls, and a muffled sob followed. Keiths body was wrapped in a blanket, tear stains covering the parts that Lance had helped Pidge wrap. His body was carried out to lay next to the dried and shrivelled bodies of the other crewmembers. Lance turned back to the ship after dropping his husban, tear streaks glinting behind his tinted visor. Pidge followed, a pace slower. Lance pressed the button for the airlock, not paying attention to his surroundings. His and Keith's anniversary was in two days, and he didn't know what to do. The airlock shut behind him, and Lance clicked off his helmet, sighing and turning to Pidge.

Except Pidge wasn't there. Lance frowned and snapped his helmet back on, pressing the airlock button again. It slid open with a gentle shwoop, and Lance stepped out on the short ladder leading to the ground. Pidge was a few feet away from the lest step, frozen to the spot. Her horrified gaze was locked on the swirling sand around her feet, and Lance paused.

Massive jaws snapped out of the ground, throwing Pigde in the air before snatching her and vanishing back into the sand. Lance was frozen there, shock draining the blood from his face. All of his crewmates were dead, except him. 

He was all alone on a moon, with no way to get home and no way to contact Ground Control. 

He went back inside, closing the airlock subconsiously and stripping off his suit carelessly. The kitchen was empty, and Lance made himself a meal without thinking, sitting down and eating it without noticing. Tears steadily flowed down his cheeks without him noticing. 

He went like this for another day before he broke down. He reccorded a short transmission to ground control, hoping the short message would get through. 

He opened the airlock. The life left his eyes slowly, and the last word muttered on his lips was the name of his husband. 

Shiro scrambled around the controls, stray tears leaking out of his eyes. He had known these kids, nearly raised them himself, and according to the short message that had come in about an hour ago, they were all dead. 

 _"Shiro, if you get this-"_ a staticy sob cut through the voice.  _"Everyone's dead. I think this planet wants us gone, and we couldn't leave. I'm sorry-"_ another sob, this time accompanied by the faint scream of metal in the background.  _"Bye, shiro. It's been good working with you."_

The sun didn't care as the planet under the bodies shivered, dust covering the cracked and warn bones of the former explore crew. the massive yellow sky was cloudless, seeming to stretch for miles. 

The planet was glad to have the meddlers gone.


End file.
